


Le Monologue

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam还在他身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Monologue

在十二月的第四个礼拜六，Dean花掉了身上的最后一个子儿。他在加油站里停了车，去便利店买了两份贵得要死的凯撒沙拉。沙拉这鬼东西的邪恶之处就在于它黏糊糊的全是菜叶，里面的蛋黄酱和肉还是凉的。Dean把培根粒挑出来吃了，但是显然Sam不可能帮他吃掉剩下的面包和菜叶，Dean用菜叶刮着塑胶方便盒底的蛋黄酱（又倒了许多许多的番茄酱在里面）卷起来，才能把它们全都吃完。

“这东西真的太难吃了，下次我要是还给咱俩买就让温迪戈把我的脑袋揪下来。”他大声咒骂着，那一整天生菜和甘蓝的味道都在他整个口腔鼻腔和喉咙里盘旋，Dean总疑心他只要一开口跟下一个小镇的姑娘说话，味道就熏昏他面前的所有人。

他可从来没在乎过自己嘴里的气味，Sam也没。他们宿醉后的清晨不刷牙就接吻的事又不是没干过，但是，老天啊，这可是沙拉的味道，可能是是仅次于硫磺的、世界上最邪恶的味道了。

Dean在下一个小镇买了威士忌和白兰地，把自己灌得酩酊大醉，第二天清晨他头痛欲裂的时候又回想起了那些吻。Sam在八月的时候吻过他，那时候沼泽正在晨光下起雾，Dean甚至都没完全清醒。Sam尝起来像是石榴汁，是他的小弟弟新买的牙膏。而Dean真不愿意去想自己的口气在对方嘴里尝起来是什么样的，他把脑袋埋进枕头里，他昨晚太累了，不想再被Sam吻了。

等到傍晚他又喝了三杯啤酒之后，Dean才发现自己钱夹里一分钱都没有了。他放下酒杯，在台球桌上赢了八十块付掉酒钱，还打包了两份泰式快餐。

这一次没有沙拉了，Sam休想在两天内逼他吃两次沙拉。

Dean往西边走了挺远，所以经过洛杉矶就是理所当然的事了。反正他也只需要沿着10号公路一直开而已。他整天在车里放摇滚乐，那些磁带都塞在仪表盘下面的收纳格里，随手摸到哪盘放到结束就成。傍晚的时候，他摸到一盘Celine Dion，她的声音响起来的时候他差点把方向盘扯下来。Dean一边盯着前方，抓稳方向盘避让来车，一边大吼出声：“Sam！别把你的口水歌塞到我手里来！！”

他嘟着嘴生了半分钟闷气，Sam根本没搭理他。显然Dean的小妹妹已经沉浸在歌声里了。但是偶尔让Sam选选歌，听听流行乐也算不上不可饶恕的重罪，Dean放松下来，咕哝着“送给Samantha的催眠曲”之类的话，Sam也没生气。等歌一放完Dean就赶紧按下停止键，弹出那盘磁带换上了AC/DC。

“终于结束了，到我了。司机选音乐，副驾驶闭嘴吧！”他跟着节奏敲打着方向盘，夕阳在车前方慢慢落下去。

第二天他们到了地标处，迪士尼乐园的指示牌就在前方，彩灯和米老鼠都是棉花糖的颜色。Dean心不在焉的开着车，车速都没到60迈。他脑子里在想着事，Sam这时候该问他为什么这么反常了。不过Dean从来都懒得等Sam问，因为他的这个巨大的弟弟总是像个女孩一样，问了一句还有一百句，你不把宇宙大爆炸给他解释清楚，Sam永远不会停嘴。Dean要把Sam最想知道的事先说给他听，这样Sam就会暂时忘记剩下的小问题，安静许多了。

“看那儿，Sammy，那是你最喜欢的地方，我们比赛谁先说出驱魔咒语，谁就能决定下个路口要不要拐过去迪士尼大道！见鬼，谁知道那玩意儿是不是叫迪斯尼大道，你要比赛吗？别以为比赛拉丁文真的是你十拿九稳的项目，这段可是我最喜欢的一段。听着！‘exorcizamus te, omnis... omnis immundus spiritus...omnis satanica potestas, omnis immundus…’……不，见鬼，应该是‘omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii...’[1]……”

他结结巴巴背完了这段人山人海（omnis）的驱魔咒，决定应该给自己一个奖励：“说真的，这咒语里说的这么多的邪恶势力都是哪些？如果是全世界的邪恶力量，那么我可算是干了件大事，我赢了！”

他得意洋洋地仰天大笑，说：“没错，我赢了，我们当然要去迪士尼，但是我们不会进去，我只是去给我的小妹妹买个雪糕，庆祝一下他在拉丁咒语上输给了我。”

Sam压根没跟他一般见识，Dean直接开到售票处外的商店，买了两个甜筒，一个是一种奇异的粉紫色，除了小女孩之外，只有最娘炮的基佬才会把这玩意儿放嘴里，另一个是原味奶油色的。他靠在车前盖上，看着带着米老鼠发夹的小女孩和小男孩跟着他们的父母走来走去，一边吃一边说：“一个给我，一个给一个被小丑吓哭的孩子。猜猜谁会第一个哭？”他笑了一声，又觉得自己有点傻气：“看那圆耳朵，你一定想要一个。别想了，Sam，我说真的，那玩意儿带上之后你就永世不得翻身，连你八年级时候交到的那位母性泛滥的小女朋友都不会要你了。”

十二月的加利福尼亚还是稍微有些冷的。他吃完了两个甜筒，已经有点牙关打颤了。明天就是圣诞节，迪士尼乐园里还是这么多人。Dean得赶紧启程，他必须得在圣诞福音唱起的时候赶到斯坦福。车速几乎到了120迈，Dean一夜没睡。他吃下去的那两个甜筒仿佛给了他无穷动力。

圣诞节当天的清晨，他到了校园里。这地方看上去就像有钱人的度假村，他不能在校园里横冲直撞，万一撞到了哪个书呆子可解释不清。但是圣诞节的学校里根本没有什么人，留校生也在某地狂欢，这地方像一座空城。Dean开着车在教学楼和宿舍之间转了一圈，一个活人的影子都没见着，他停都没停一下，就拐弯儿出门走了。

他深深呼吸着加利福尼亚的自由空气，试图说服自己胸口那种微小的感觉只是因为帕拉阿图的小孩子们把福音颂唱得太难听了。他没空在城里歇脚，本来也只是在去斯普林菲尔德的路上顺路来——看看真的那个Sam。他还得赶着去完成使命呢，这半年里他都要找点不那么困难的活儿干，争取明年七月四日的时候能囫囵个儿地出现在华盛顿。

他还得去看国庆日的烟花。Dean一个人绝对喝得下一打啤酒，反正以前Sam的酒量也没有多少。

-End-

[1]我们驱逐你们，每一个污秽的灵魂，所有魔鬼的势力，所有来自地狱的入侵者，所有恶魔的军团所有邪恶的教派和教会。文中原文未写全。而且我懒得搜相关的最初的源帖。


End file.
